


对白为空

by bocchi8



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocchi8/pseuds/bocchi8
Kudos: 1





	对白为空

“帮我找一下嘛。”

“……”

“快帮我找一下嘛。”

“…………”

“找一下嘛找一下嘛~”

操。何昶希在心里骂了一句。

但确实，提出给嘉羿带上眼罩的是他，现在后悔的也是他。

何昶希背后塞着厚厚的枕头，一只腿被嘉羿折了起来，抵着膝盖往下摁，想把他分得更开，但其实他已经没什么余地了，两条腿想合拢也只能是用大腿在嘉羿的腰际磨蹭，之中的风景一览无余——如果眼前人不是带着眼罩的话。

嘉羿握着自己那根在他洞口画圈，偶尔往上提，从阴囊下方一路向下，就是不肯进去。何昶希随着他的动作一点点绷紧身体，最后却只有一阵阵失落。

“我戴着眼罩啊，找不到嘛，你帮我找找。”

嘉羿的嘴角往上勾，行径却越发恶劣。真他妈笑得有多甜，人就有多坏。

“是不是这里啊。”  
何昶希感觉到自己被异物进入了一点，紧张地甚至憋住了呼吸，但那东西马上又退了出去。

“好像不是诶~都说让你帮我找了嘛。”

操你妈。何昶希觉得自己迟早被这男的折磨疯，深吸一口气，反手把自己撑了起来，奋力往前一推。

“啊哦！”嘉羿没有防备地被推得往后一倒，躺在了床上，床垫都嘎吱一声发出了自己的不满。

“你就不怕把我吓软了你没得用啊。”

“那你不行啊，我找下一个就是了。”

情势反转，何昶希跪在嘉羿腰边两侧，握住身下人那根东西就往自己身体里面送，经过充分扩张的后穴也没有想象那般容易被进入，将巨物全数吞入的时候两个人一起喘起了粗气。

无论被插进去多少次，都还是会有从脚尖爽到大脑皮层的电流通过的感觉。  
吃得有点太深了。适应了一会儿，何昶希开始慢慢动起了腰，爽得仰起了脖子，既然没人看他，他也就没必要注意表情。

嘉羿很瘦，用普通标准来讲是这样，但不妨碍他有着形状姣好的腹肌跟胸肌。何昶希瘦得更纸一样，吃再多也胖不起来，想到这里还有些气愤，摸上嘉羿的胸，用食指和中指掐了一下那奶头。

嘉羿略微惊讶地张开了嘴，小姑娘一样用双手护住了自己的胸。  
“你好变态啊。”

何昶希觉得好笑，憋着没回应他。

嘉羿顺着何昶希的大腿往上扶住了他的腰。  
“这腰不错。”

“我哪都不错。”

“屁股再大点就好了。”

“滚。”何昶希懒得理他。

“我想摘眼罩。”  
“又没把你手捆着。”  
“你帮我摘。”  
“……”

何昶希俯下身去，一只手还得撑在嘉羿身上维持自己的平衡，一只手把那眼罩的两边提绳轻轻摘了下来。

卧室的大灯还开着，嘉羿显然没怎么适应，眼睛眯了起来，像只迷糊又无辜的小狗崽，何昶希觉得好像自己才是那个图谋不轨的人。

来都来了不亲一下可惜了，何昶希用自己的唇贴了上去，用舌尖去蹭嘉羿那一颗小尖牙，嘉羿也毫不留情地探了回去，两个人都在掠夺彼此的气息。何昶希没有停了下身的动作，嘉羿也跟着他轻轻动着腰。

何昶希被吻得失神，没注意到一个翻身自己又成了下面的了。

嘉羿分开他的双腿，掐着膝盖后窝就把人往自己拉近，朝着那一片泥泞捅了进去。

如果说刚才的感觉就如同喝了罐果酒在咂咂嘴回味，现在就好像被灌了瓶伏特加一样上头，后穴被猛烈的抽插着，滚烫的肉棒一次又一次捅进了最柔软最敏感的地方，快感像辐射一样从下身往外扩散。

何昶希再也没办法控制住从自己嘴中吐出的粘腻声音，双手努力寻找一个支撑却只能抓住没什么份量的床单，连手指都是酥麻的，使不上力气。

干了一会儿，嘉羿退了出去，停了动作，后穴没了东西撑满，也合不上，落寞地收缩着。

何昶希被翻了个面，腰被嘉羿托起，他全身都软了，腰完完全全地塌了下去，这也方便了嘉羿的再一次进入。

何昶希觉得自己当时绝对脑子有问题才把衣柜门弄了亮面的材质，他能从反光里清清楚楚地看到自己是被怎样进出的，以及自己的那根在空中随着后穴被操的频率上下摆动，前端还牵着丝，马眼在不断地渗出液体。

把脸埋在枕头里也会有嗯嗯啊啊的声音漏出去，何昶希索性敞开了叫。

“啊……啊……嗯啊……你慢点……啊啊……”

“慢了怕你说我不行嘛。”

“那……嗯……啊……你换个……地方……啊……撞……啊……”

上过太多次床的后果就是嘉羿直冲冲地就往他最脆弱的地方顶，顶一下他头皮发麻一次，想反过身去把这人生啃了。

快感叠加到欲仙欲死的程度，往头顶冲得何昶希意识都快沉沦了，需要一个发泄口，于是又往下身冲，何昶希的身子开始剧烈颤抖，后穴收缩得厉害，嘉羿都发出了厚重的抽气声。

“我……我不行了……啊……嗯……啊——！”

何昶希被操得射了出来，弓着腰还能看见自己的前端还有白色液体在涌出。

但身后的人并没有放过他，空气中除了喘气声就是那水声拍打的响声，一下比一下操得狠。

“嗯……嗯……把套子……啊……摘了……射……射里面。”

“诶——？”

“我……嗯……自己洗……不要……不要你帮忙……”

“你还有力气洗吗。”

“少他妈废话……”

嘉羿笑了笑，拔了出去，何昶希有了些许喘息的机会，马上又被贯穿了。

何昶希以为嘉羿快射了才提出这种要求的，事实上嘉羿没多久就交代在他里面了，但不愿意拔出来，慢慢抽动了几下，何昶希就感觉到自己体内的东西在逐渐涨大，硬是又把他操射了两次才算是正式结束了这场性爱。

何昶希直接昏睡了过去，唯一有点印象的就是嘉羿好像洗了个澡过来亲了亲他，然后就是房门关闭的响声。

//

何昶希捡到嘉羿是三个月以前的事，“捡”这个说法没什么错。

当时何昶希加完班回家，已经是凌晨，自然没有公共交通可以乘坐，好在公司离家不算太远，走个半小时就当运动一下。

那个场景想起来还是有点诡异，空无一人的海滨路上出现了一个男人坐在长椅上，手肘抵在膝盖，手撑着脑袋，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，长椅旁边有路灯，光不偏不倚地打在男人身上，如果是在电影或者游戏中，都会有一种这个人就是在等你的感觉。

何昶希走了过去，发现男人闭着眼睛，像是在睡觉，而这张脸，确实有那么一点熟悉。

“呃……嘉羿……？”

男人慢慢睁开了眼，像只无辜的狗崽，然后眼里有了一点光。

“何伟！！！！！！！！”

嘉羿的嘴巴咧得很开，笑得傻乎乎的，大声喊着何昶希以前的名字。

何昶希跟嘉羿是初中同学，何昶希去外地上高中时改了名，两个人又好巧不巧的上了同一条街上的大学，毕业以后没在见过，现在见着了，总结起来就是一个“怎么又是你”的故事。

事情发展很合理也很不合理。  
嘉羿跟着他回家，住了下来，有事没事两个人滚个床单，何昶希没问过嘉羿为什么会出现在那里，现在哪里工作，也不会问他为什么会突然离去，两三天后再回来。与之相对的，嘉羿也不会主动问起何昶希的任何事。

哪一部分算合理哪一部分算不合理，算了，也没有人在意。

两个人都不会做饭，基本上都是点外卖对付对付，等何昶希下班了两个人就靠在一起看爆米花电影，嘉羿会为了烂俗桥段哭得很丑。何昶希就会笑他。

但惟有一次，何昶希半夜醒来，发现嘉羿并没有睡，看见他醒来，转过了头，这一次他哭得很漂亮，笑着掉眼泪，张开嘴：

“他说他把命给我了。”

何昶希想起来那个白天他们经过了一个跳楼自杀的事发地点。


End file.
